Printed circuit boards are widely used for mounting and interconnecting electrical components and have provided substantial savings in fabrication of costs of electrical devices. In many applications, switching functions are required whereby, for example, an electrical contact point may be selectively connected to one of two other contact points. Heretofore, it has been the normal practice to implement switching functions in printed circuit designs by mounting a suitable conventional electrical switch on an associated chassis and wiring the appropriate electrical contact points from the printed circuit board to terminals of the switch. Such a configuration not only involves the expense of wiring the printed circuit board to the switch, but also the cost of mounting the switch to the chassis.